


представь себе весь этот мир

by Alyssa_Noble



Series: xmas on ice [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_Noble/pseuds/Alyssa_Noble
Summary: не полноценный ретеллинг "чародеев", но аушка очень сильно по мотивам.





	1. глава первая, в которой всё начинается

с юрой отабек впервые встретился в москве в начале сентября.  
причем если бы до этого его спросили: "как часто вы знакомитесь с людьми на улице или в кафе?", то он бы уверенно ответил: "никогда".

но, видимо, для каждого правила есть исключения, и юра стал таким исключением для отабека.

ситуация была дурацкая и напоминала слащавые ромкомы - они были в кофейне и, видимо, оба положили глаз на последний маффин с шоколадом.  
отабек стоял первым в очереди и озвучил свой заказ: "средний американо и шоколадный маффин, пожалуйста", как услышал из-за спины страдальческий стон. он обернулся - стоящий за ним парень со светлыми волосами, собранными в хвост, прислонялся лбом к стеклянной витрине с выпечкой и недовольно смотрел, как щипцы уносят предмет его мечтаний.

\- извините, можно мне только кофе, - отабек быстро сориентировался в ситуации, хотя и терпеть не мог уступать другим людям, но если именно сегодня какой-то кекс сделает чужую жизнь чуть лучше, то почему бы и нет. видимо, это действительно был особенный день.

он расплатился и отошел к самому дальнему столику у окна, чтобы спокойно посидеть и выпить кофе, глядя на освещенные улицы и снующих туда-сюда людей.  
но его спокойствие было нарушено - тот самый блондинистый кадр подошел и положил перед отабеком другой маффин, клубничный.

на немой вопрос парень смущенно передернул плечами и пробурчал:  
\- прости, их шоколадные мне просто крышу срывают.  
\- а если у меня аллергия на клубнику? - поинтересовался отабек.  
\- нет у тебя никакой аллергии, - уверенно заявил парень. - я юра, кстати.

отабек взглядом предложил ему сесть, дождался, пока юра устроится напротив, отпил еще кофе и придвинул к себе маффин.  
\- отабек. а ты медик, юра? - спросил он чуть погодя.  
\- вот уж точно нет, - отабеку почудился смешок.  
\- а чем занимаешься тогда?  
\- всяким разным, - взгляд юры затуманился, - учу кошек разговаривать, например.  
\- типа биолог? - уточнил отабек.  
\- типа, - усмехнулся юра и отпил свой латте.

отабек обратил внимание на его стакан: на нём было написано "плисецкий" и изображена кошачья мордочка.  
\- плисецкий? - уточнил отабек.  
\- что? - юра встрепенулся. - а, это фамилия моя.  
\- красиво.  
\- а у тебя какая? - юра пытливо посмотрел на него.  
\- алтын, - помедлив, сообщил отабек.  
глаза юры распахнулись:  
\- тот самый dj алтын, что ли?  
\- тот самый.

"неужели фанат?" - подумал отабек. почему-то ужасно не хотелось, чтобы юра начал просить у него автограф или проходку в клуб.  
но юра сказал только:  
\- чел, ты крут.  
\- я завтра выступаю в одном из клубов, хочешь прийти? - внезапно для самого себя спросил отабек.  
казалось, юра тоже был ошарашен происходящим.  
\- не могу, я уже сегодня поездом в питер, - с сожалением сказал он.  
\- понятно. у меня у самого самолет послезавтра, - отабек допил кофе и отставил стакан в сторону.  
\- далеко? - полюбопытствовал юра.  
\- домой, в алматы.

неловкое молчание возникло и осталось, пока юра, словно решив что-то для себя, не выпалил скороговоркой:  
\- хочешь-проводить-меня-на-вокзал?  
\- что? - удивился отабек.  
\- я понимаю, что в этом нет ничего интересного, - юра упал духом, - и у тебя, наверное, уже есть планы…  
\- хочу.

они вышли на улицу и направились в сторону вокзала, по дороге отабек узнал, что юра живет в питере, а в москву приезжал в гости к дедушке. он к нему периодически наведывается, а потом заходит за латте (и шоколадным маффином!) именно в эту кофейню, потому что вкусно и от вокзала недалеко.

затем они перешли на обсуждение музыкальных стилей и любимых фильмов - в чем-то их вкусы совпадали, а в чем-то нет. отабека это вполне устраивало, так как юра тут же принялся с жаром ему доказывать, почему "матрица" - это самое великое творение человечества в жанре кинематографа.  
\- а как тебе "реальная любовь"?  
\- да он же рождественский! и вообще про любовь, нафиг надо!

время пролетело незаметно, они уже стояли на перроне и юра метнулся в поезд, чтобы закинуть свою спортивную сумку, успев сказать отабеку только: "подожди, я щас".  
он вернулся через минуту и, помявшись, спросил:  
\- ты оставишь мне свои контакты? если хочешь, конечно.  
\- юра, посмотри на меня, - попросил отабек.  
тот неохотно поднял взгляд и настороженно уставился на него.  
\- ты будешь моим другом или нет?  
\- буду, - с облегчением выдохнул юра и протянул ему руку, а отабек её пожал, - но номер телефона всё равно оставь.  
\- обязательно, - серьезно кивнул отабек.

они обменялись еще и профилями в вк и инстаграме, и юру возмутило, что у него нет твиттера: "как же так? ты же dj алтын! знаешь, какую аудиторию там можно собрать!"  
раздался сигнал и пассажиров попросили занять свои места в поезде.  
юра запнулся на полуслове, его взгляд заметался.

\- давай? - негромко спросил отабек, как бы вкладывая в это всё несказанное: "давай будем общаться дальше, давай не потеряемся, давай будем друзьями". его рука в кожаной перчатке без пальцев нашла и еще раз пожала юрину узкую ладонь.  
\- давай, - шепотом согласился юра и с сожалением, как показалось отабеку, разорвал их рукопожатие и юркнул в вагон.

отабек не мог увидеть его через окно, но всё равно дождался, пока поезд тронется, и уже тогда пошел к выходу с вокзала. он взял в руки телефон и зашел в вк, чтобы найти профиль с котом на аватарке и начать переписку.


	2. глава вторая, в которой кошки разговаривают (или нет)

отабек нервничал: их сегодняшний разговор в скайпе должен был стать особенным - юра заранее предупредил его, что хочет обсудить нечто серьезное. 

после знакомства в сентябре они сразу начали общаться взахлёб в соцсетях - мессенджеры трещали от бесконечных уведомлений о новых сообщениях, а вечерние созвоны стали приятной традицией для обоих.  
несмотря на то, что с момента их первой встречи прошло всего несколько месяцев, юра стал для отабека лучшим другом и одним из самых близких ему людей.

этим вечером они, как обычно, созвонились и немного поговорили про киношные новинки ноября, потом отабек рассказал про младшую сестру, которая всей школе растрепала про своего старшего брата-диджея, а юра - про потю и то, как он линяет по всей квартире.

повисла пауза - было видно, что юра собирается с духом, поэтому отабек не стал его сбивать и терпеливо ждал.

\- в общем, я должен сказать тебе кое-что важное.  
\- окей, я тебя слушаю, - максимально спокойно сказал отабек, хотя внутри у него всё задрожало и забулькало от волнения.  
\- помнишь, где мы познакомились?  
\- ты про кофейню в москве? - уточнил отабек.  
\- ага. в общем, я колданул тогда, - выпалил юра и зажмурился.  
\- чего?  
\- заколдовал тебя, - юра обреченно вздохнул, - чтобы ты мне маффин отдал.

отабек переваривал услышанное, а потом спросил:  
\- а зачем потом мне другой купил?  
\- так стыдно стало.

отабек пытался сдерживаться, но не смог и засмеялся - несмотря на новые обстоятельства, это всё еще был типичный плисецкий.  
\- ну а чего, - бурчал юра, - ты ж наверняка тогда с самого утра не жрал, а тут еще кофе на голодный желудок!  
\- ты и мысли читать можешь? - похолодел отабек.  
\- нет, что ты! я вообще мало что могу, - замялся юра, - да и нельзя нам что-то крупное без согласования проворачивать.  
\- нам - это кому? - отабеку стало любопытно.  
\- нам - это ведьмам, магам. еще всякие странные этнические кадры встречаются типа ваших казахских шаманов.  
\- ага, - глубокомысленно сказал отабек, - а ты у нас кто?  
\- а я ведьма, - юра мрачно посмотрел на него с экрана ноутбука, - и если ты будешь шутить на эту тему, то я нашлю на тебя вечную щекотку.  
отабек поперхнулся комплиментом про колдовские зелёные глаза и счёл, что лучше будет всё-таки промолчать.

\- это у меня от бабушки, - юра вроде расслабился и сам начал рассказывать интересные отабеку детали, - когда она умерла, со мной только дедушка остался, но он сразу понял, что происходит.  
отабек решил не спрашивать про родителей - знал, что для юры это больная тема, но не мог не уточнить:  
\- а дедушка у тебя кто?  
\- обычный человек, - юра тепло улыбнулся, - хотя пирожки у него получаются просто волшебные, конечно.  
\- а тебе вообще можно мне всё это рассказывать? - подумав, спросил отабек.  
\- нам можно, но только самым близким людям, - начал юра и тут же осёкся, - ой.  
\- что ж, я польщен, - отабек не мог не улыбнуться от такого откровения.  
\- польщен он, понимаешь ли, - показательно недовольно пробурчал юра.

отабеку становилось всё веселее:  
\- а работаешь-то ты на самом деле где? то есть, работаешь ли вообще?

до этого каждый раз, когда речь заходила о работе, юра рассказывал только про начальника-козла, который сам не знает, чего хочет, и очень сжато упоминал какой-то закрытый институт - отабек тогда решил, что у него подписка о неразглашении. что ж, наверное, в какой-то мере всё так и было.

\- так в институте и работаю, - вздохнул юра, - я младший научный сотрудник.  
отабек только поднял бровь.  
\- ну да, в магическом институте, - юра сдался, но потом язвительно уточнил, - но не в хогвартсе.  
\- а он?..  
\- нет, не существует, - отрезал юра, но потом поправился, - извини, просто задолбало это всё.  
\- так вот почему ты не захотел смотреть все части гарри поттера, - задумчиво протянул отабек.  
\- я их смотрел, потому что мой начальник по ним презентацию устраивал, - мрачно ответил юра, - и властелина колец тоже терпеть пришлось.  
\- а вот сейчас было обидно, - показательно оскорбился отабек: толкиена он любил.

\- прости, бека, спрашивай дальше, - юра тряхнул волосами, пара прядок выбились из дежурного хвоста и теперь падали на лицо, заслоняя обзор.  
\- да я даже не знаю, что спрашивать, - пожал плечами отабек, - а чем маги от ведьм отличаются?  
\- ну, там свои нюансы есть, - поморщился юра, - типа возникновение мага - это уникальное стечение обстоятельств, а ведьминский дар чаще всего передается генетически. и маги могут с чистой энергией работать, а ведьмам всегда нужно что-то живое, природное…  
\- подожди, а про кошек? - осенило отабека, - ты правда учишь их разговаривать?  
\- это мой личный проект! - юра гордо выпрямился, - а потька - мой испытуемый номер один!  
\- и как успехи? - полюбопытствовал отабек.  
\- ну, он очень редко говорит, - пыл юры быстро угас, - и только со мной.  
\- всё равно здорово! ты молодец! - отабек добавил убедительности в свой голос, ему очень хотелось поддержать юру.

\- спасибо! я тут еще хотел спросить… - юра замялся, а потом выпалил в своей привычной манере, - хочешь-приехать-ко-мне-на-новый-год?  
\- к тебе - это в смысле в питер? - уточнил отабек.  
\- ну да, - закивал юра, - и жить тоже можно у меня, если что.  
\- хочу, - уверенно сказал отабек и попытался прикинуть по числам, - когда тебе удобнее, чтобы я приехал?  
\- так, у нас там сначала научная конференция в начале декабря, а потом еще корпоратив 25 числа, - начал перечислять юра, - но после этого я абсолютно свободен!  
\- отлично, тогда я пойду бронировать билеты.  
\- блин, точно, у вас же там уже ночь! ты тогда забронируй и сразу спать!  
\- хорошо, юра, - улыбнулся отабек, - спокойной ночи.  
\- спокойной ночи, бека.

"заколдовал, значит" - усмехнулся про себя отабек, просматривая подходящие билеты алматы - санкт-петербург.  
был у него один вопрос, который он юре не решился озвучить: "может ты и приворот сделал, чтобы я в тебя влюбился?"


	3. глава третья, в которой всё идет по… не так, как задумано

начало и середину декабря отабек провел в предвкушении долгожданной поездки к юре в питер.  
они вместе планировали, как проведут январские каникулы - обойдут юрины любимые местечки, лениво засядут с пиццей и видеоиграми у него дома и обязательно покатаются на коньках (отабек признался, что не умеет, и юра пообещал его научить).

\- хочу, чтобы январь поскорее наступил, - вздохнул юра. - как же меня заколебала вся эта хрень на работе, еще и всякие уроды на конференцию понаехали, носись с ними теперь.  
\- не уроды, а коллеги из других стран, - наставительно сказал отабек.  
\- ты еще интернационал запой!  
\- вставай, проклятьем заклеймённый…  
\- бля, бека, я пошутил! - юра замахал руками. - ну блин, а что я сделаю, если большинство из них деревянные до пояса с верхней стороны.  
\- расслабишься и будешь получать удовольствие? - предположил отабек.  
\- ага, как же, - юра зевнул и потянулся, похрустывая спиной.  
\- много работы в последнее время? - отабек заценил его синяки под глазами.  
\- да хоть… чем ешь, - скривился юра, - если не закончим к корпоративу, то закопают всех.  
\- буду надеяться, что это шутка.  
\- ну так, наполовину.  
\- закопают наполовину? - уточнил отабек.  
\- именно, - хохотнул юра. - да я сам хочу, чтобы всё это закончилось уже.  
\- а что за проект такой?  
\- ну-у, - юра замялся.  
\- если тебе запрещено рассказывать, то я пойму.  
\- да имел я их запреты! - отмахнулся юра. - тут другое, только обещай не смеяться.  
\- попробую.  
\- я сглазить боюсь.

отабек серьезно кивнул, внутренне сдерживаясь: юра же просил его, заржать сейчас было бы невежливо.

\- ничего, вы справитесь и закончите к сроку.  
\- обещаешь? - юра подозрительно сузил глаза.  
\- уверен, - кивнул отабек.  
\- умеешь ты успокоить, - юра и правда немного расслабился, но потом, видимо, посмотрел на время и подскочил, - бля, бека, я же на торжественный ужин с этими… коллегами опаздываю! давай, напишу тебе позже!  
\- давай, юра, - успел вставить отабек, прежде чем звонок прервался.  
\- удачи, - пробормотал он, глядя на юрину аватарку с потей и почти касаясь пальцами монитора.

юра не выходил на связь весь вечер - отабек предположил, что ужин затянулся и это можно считать хорошим знаком, хотя мысль о том, что юра сейчас отлично проводит время с кем-то другим, немного его царапнула.

это была суббота, но и в воскресенье юра не написал и отабек начал беспокоиться. он открыл их диалог в вк и тупо уставился на надпись: "пользователь добавил вас в чёрный список".  
отабек ущипнул себя, убедился, что не спит, и проверил еще раз - нет, ему не показалось.  
он проверил остальные соцсети - юра заблокировал его везде. это было так странно и непохоже на него, что в первый момент отабек растерялся.  
он не знал, что и думать - с чего бы юре удалять его отовсюду? они никогда не ссорились и тем более ничего такого не происходило, когда они последний раз говорили в скайпе.

"или он просто понял, что ты в него встрескался", - шепнуло подсознание и отабек затряс головой.  
он не должен сидеть, сложа руки, нужно срочно что-то предпринять.  
у отабека еще оставался юрин номер, поэтому он набрал его, уже готовый ко всему.

юра долго не отвечал, но потом всё-таки снял трубку и отабек услышал его недовольный голос:  
\- кто это?  
\- юра, это я.  
\- кто я?  
\- отабек.  
\- какой еще отабек? ты номером ошибся, чувак, - связь прервалась и раздались гудки.

отабек был в шоке, но перезвонил еще раз.

\- слышь, чебурек, - теперь голос юры звучал угрожающе, - мне поебать, как ты узнал мой номер, но не звони больше.

отабек не успел и слова вставить, как юра положил трубку. он перезвонил снова - юра сбрасывал, а потом оператор сообщил ему, что данный контакт добавил его в чёрный список.

несчастный телефон едва не улетел в стену - отабек остановил себя в самый последний момент. хотелось либо сломать что-нибудь, либо разрыдаться.  
либо прилететь в питер, найти юру, схватить его за грудки и спросить напрямую, что за фигня с ним происходит.

внезапно отабек осознал: юра не зол на него, он просто его не помнит. не было в его жизни никогда человека по имени отабек алтын.  
а это значило только одно - в деле замешана магия.

но даже несмотря на это открытие, отабек не собирался оставаться в стороне, поэтому он сжал зубы и открыл сайт с авиабилетами - ему нужно было как можно скорее оказаться в питере.


	4. глава четвертая, в которой кофе используют не по назначению

пересадка у отабека была в шереметьево и с разницей всего в один час, поэтому не понадобилось ехать на другой конец москвы или гулять по городу с целью убить время. сказать по правде, он и не горел желанием - москва, а тем более ленинградский вокзал, теперь тоже стойко ассоциировались с юрой.

одной рукой придерживая стаканчик с кофе и спортивную сумку, отабек всё-таки смог достаточно стянуть рюкзак, чтобы достать из его кармана телефон, который он предпочел отключить на время полёта. тот мигнул экраном и начал нехотя загружаться, как бы говоря: "я уже старый, чего ты от меня хочешь", хотя отабек купил его всего год назад.  
наконец, появилась заставка, и отабек поспешно подключился к вай-фаю, чтобы проверить новые уведомления, но тут его ждало разочарование - куча сообщений от разных людей, но ни одного от юры.  
он не отдавал себе в этом отчета, но в глубине души мечтал, чтобы всё разрешилось само собой, и юра написал бы ему: "бека, прикинь, со мной тут такая хрень случилась!", а отабек бы сказал: "ты знаешь, я поменял билеты и сейчас в питере".

он уже хотел убрать телефон обратно в карман, как заметил смс-ку с незнакомого номера: "привет, отабек! я встречу тебя в пулково. мила".  
отабек соображал недолго - вспомнил юрин пост в инстаграме из какой-то питерской кофейни, где он сфоткал латте-арт в виде котенка, а стакан рядом был отмечен как mila.babicheva.  
он тогда не поленился, зашел в чужой профиль ("это вовсе не ревность", - уверял себя отабек) и пролистал фотки - на большинстве из них был либо кофе, либо селфи девушки с ярко-красными волосами. он не стал уточнять у юры, но потом тот всё-таки рассказал немного про своих коллег - "отдел у нас маленький: только я, милка и гошан. и никифоров иногда набегает, корчит из себя начальника".  
"получается, юрина коллега хочет встретить меня в аэропорту?" - нахмурился отабек и понадеялся, что она хотя бы в курсе того, что случилось с юрой.

даже если бы отабек не видел её на фото, то всё равно бы узнал - мила выделялась на фоне окружающих даже не столько своими красными волосами, сколько уверенным поведением.  
она заметила его и замахала рукой:  
\- отабек, сюда!  
"хорошо хоть, что без таблички с именем обошлось", - мелькнуло в голове у отабека.  
он неспеша подошел к ней и уточнил:  
\- мила, как я понимаю?

отабек не ожидал, что она кинется к нему на шею, но на ногах всё-таки устоял.

\- привет! - мила встретила его объятьями как своего старого знакомого, - я сначала хотела сделать табличку "dj алтын", но подумала, что это привлечет ненужное внимание.  
\- это было бы ужасно, - полузадушенно ответил отабек.  
\- так, времени у нас немного, - мила ослабила хватку и посмотрела на него внимательно, - поэтому поехали, мне еще нужно обрисовать тебе ситуацию.  
\- а по пути рассказать не можешь?  
\- потом, - непонятно ответила она, - сначала заедем в одно место.

этим местом оказалась кофейня под названием crispino, спрятанная в одном из закоулков в самом центре города. отабек придержал перед милой дверь, потом зашел сам, скользнул взглядом по интерьеру и догадался - это та самая кофейня, где юра делал своё фото.

мила уверенно провела его к дальнему столику, и практически сразу к ним подошла официантка - очень красивая черноволосая девушка, "сара" - значилось на её бейдже.  
\- добро пожаловать! тебе как обычно? - обратилась она к миле.  
"они знакомы", - понял отабек и немного расслабился.  
\- да, и отабеку то же самое.  
он не успел удивиться тому, что мила его даже не спросила, как стал объектом пристального внимания со стороны официантки.  
\- так это и есть отабек, - многозначительно сказала сара, и они с милой успели обменяться загадочными взглядами, - окей, мишель сейчас сделает.

дождавшись, пока она уйдет, отабек решился уточнить:  
\- что всё это значит?  
\- что именно? - мила вытащила салфетку и стерла с губ помаду. - ах да, прости, что не спросила, что ты будешь, не люблю тратить время на все эти светские реверансы.  
\- ты читаешь мысли? - прищурился отабек.  
\- типа того, ага. юрка тебе рассказывал?  
\- нет, сам догадался.  
\- а ты умный, - отметила мила и покачала головой, - не боись, я считываю только всякие сиюминутные желания, к чему-то посерьезнее у меня доступа нет.  
"и слава богу", - мелькнуло в голове у отабека.  
по лицу милы скользнула хитрая улыбка, так что он поспешил отвлечься и занять себя созерцанием вида за окном.  
\- не буду я без спроса твои мысли читать, не переживай так, - рассмеялась мила, - просто у большинства людей всё на лице написано, а с тобой приходится попотеть. мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты понял - я на твоей стороне.  
\- тогда скажи мне, что случилось с юрой, - голос отабека прозвучал довольно резко, и он сам поморщился.  
\- ваш кофе, - сара тенью скользнула к их столику и расставила чашки, при этом на отабека она смотрела сочувственно.  
\- спасибо, - мила улыбнулась ей, - мишелю привет.  
\- о, передашь потом сама, - сара закатила глаза и упорхнула в сторону барной стойки.  
отабек невольно проследил за ней и наткнулся на зверский взгляд парня, стоящего за кофемашиной.  
\- почему он на меня так смотрит? - решил уточнить отабек.  
\- не переживай, он так смотрит на всех лиц мужского пола, которые оказываются рядом с сарой, - мила махнула рукой. - старший брат, что поделать.  
отабек понимал его: у самого дома в алматы осталась младшая сестра.

\- так вот, по поводу юры, - мила решила вернуться к разговору, - что именно ты хочешь узнать?  
\- почему юра меня не помнит? - помолчав, спросил отабек.  
\- я же говорю - умный, - уважительно отозвалась мила, - не знаю, рассказывал тебе юрка или нет, но у нас тут проходит международная конференция.  
отабек торопливо кивнул.  
\- отлично, ты в курсе, значит. так вот, на неё приехала целая куча всяких шишек и сильных магов…  
\- а ведьмы?  
мила внимательно посмотрела на него:  
\- юра поскромничал, я смотрю.  
\- ты обещала без разрешения мысли не читать, - напомнил отабек.  
\- ах да! юра объяснил тебе разницу между ведьмами и магами, но забыл упомянуть, что маги сейчас появляются всё чаще, а вот ведьмы практически перевелись - средневековая чистка, инквизиция, все дела. поэтому юрка наш - самородок, для его обучения специально лилию барановскую пригласили, а она самая сильная ведьма в россии, между прочим, если вообще не во всём мире.

"лилия из меня сегодня всю кровь выпила - не в буквальном смысле, конечно, но всё-таки", - отабек вспомнил, как юра жаловался, что ему устроили повышение квалификации.  
\- дальше, - попросил он.  
\- так вот, выяснилось, что у юры потенциал - ого-го какой! у магов-то уровень изначально ограничен, выше головы не прыгнешь, - разоткровенничалась мила.  
\- давай ближе к сути вопроса.  
мила внезапно замолчала и решила уделить внимание кружке с кофе. "она же специально оттягивала этот момент", - догадался отабек и с горечью спросил:  
\- что с ним?  
\- мы недоглядели, - с неохотой призналась она, - на юрку заклятье "холодного сердца" навели.  
\- что это значит?  
\- то и значит, - вздохнула мила, - он сейчас тебя не знает и не помнит, увивается за жан-жаком, магом из канады.

"как же меня заколебал этот хрен канадский!" - зашипел юра в воспоминаниях отабека.

\- он же его терпеть не может!  
\- не мог, - поправила мила, - теперь-то всё по-другому.  
\- мне надо его увидеть, - твёрдо сказал отабек.  
\- не надо, еще не время, сейчас ты только хуже сделаешь, - мила попыталась охладить его пыл.  
\- я должен сделать хоть что-то! - отабек повысил голос и ощутил, что привлек внимание не только сары и мишеля за стойкой, но и остальных посетителей кафе.  
\- не волнуйся, у нас есть план, - успокаивающе сказала мила. - мы сейчас с тобой поедем к лучшему специалисту по любовной магии.  
\- тогда поехали скорей, - отабек в нетерпении смял салфетку.  
\- ты кофе-то допивай, - посоветовала мила, - а теперь переверни чашку и положи на блюдце.

она перевернула свою чашку, дождалась, пока отабек сделает то же самое, взяла блюдце и направилась в сторону барной стойки - отабеку оставалось только следовать за ней.  
\- привет, микки, - мила обворожительно улыбнулась парню за стойкой, - не предскажешь мне будущее?  
\- давай сюда, - мишель забрал посуду из её рук, перевернул чашку и вгляделся в неё, - получишь повышение по работе и очень скоро.  
\- это прекрасная новость! - мила зажмурилась от удовольствия. - отабек, ты тоже свою давай!  
тот нерешительно протянул блюдце, поежившись под полным ненависти взглядом. \- это отабек, - поспешила сказать мила и уточнила, - который с юрой.  
взгляд мишеля немного смягчился после её уточнения, он забрал чашку у отабека и заглянул внутрь.  
\- решается твоя судьба, - через некоторое время выдал он, - если в нужный момент сделаешь то, что должно, то преуспеешь. но если выберешь неправильно, то всё потеряешь.  
"он это наверняка про юру", - сообразил отабек.

уже потом, когда они вышли из кафе, мила заметила:  
\- а ты ему понравился, отабек.  
\- с чего ты так решила?  
\- ну, вообще-то он всем парням смерть предсказывает и довольно быструю, - захохотала она. - до тебя только юрка был исключением.  
\- слушай, по поводу меня и юры…  
\- ой, я тебя умоляю, - мила закатила глаза, - если не по тебе, то по нему всё понятно - влюбился по уши.

отабек почувствовал, что краснеет.  
\- почему ты так думаешь? - хрипло спросил он.  
\- я юрку во-о-от с такого возраста знаю, - улыбнулась мила, - да и потому, как он о тебе рассказывал, сложно было не догадаться. не знаю, правда, осознал ли он сам всё это.

"я женат на своей работе и встречаюсь тоже с ней", - вспомнил отабек полушутливое юрино заявление.  
\- а вообще пошли быстрее, надо успеть застать гошу, пока он в работу не погрузился, - поторопила она.

отабек затолкал подальше мысль о том, что его чувства могут быть взаимны, и зашагал за ней - сначала им надо было расколдовать юру.


	5. глава пятая, в которой есть слово на букву "л"

отабек опасался, что в сам магический институт вход ему будет закрыт, но мила без проблем провела его мимо охраны на четвертый этаж до двери с блестящей табличкой "попович г.в."

\- запомни вот что: ни в коем случае не говори при гоше слово на букву "л", понял? - наставительно сказала она. - если он попросит звать его граф калиостро - не ведись, у нас никто его так не называет.  
\- а как называют? - поинтересовался отабек.  
\- карабос, - буркнула мила.  
\- карабас? - не понял он, - у него что, борода такая длинная?  
\- о господи, карабос - это злая фея из спящей красавицы, - мила закатила глаза, - была у нас тут одна история… короче, это неважно, ты, главное, вообще лучше помалкивай, я сама говорить буду.  
\- только мысли чур не читать, - предупредил отабек.  
\- ладно-ладно, договорились, пошли уже!

мила в нетерпении распахнула перед ним дверь кабинета и отабек замер на пороге - внутри оказалась настоящая химическая лаборатория. различные банки, склянки и мензурки теснились на столах, а разноцветные жидкости в них кипели, шипели и пузырились.  
\- только не задень ничего, - запоздало отреагировала мила, когда отабек повернулся и пара пробирок упала и с грохотом разбилась, - ну чего ты как слон в посудной лавке!  
\- прости, пожалуйста, - отабек неловко повел плечами.  
\- да мне-то что, - мила помахала рукой, - а вот если гоша услышит…  
\- кто посмел нарушить мой покой? - завопили где-то в глубине лаборатории.  
\- началось в колхозе утро, - вздохнула мила, - гоша, это я, вылезай на свет уже!

вскоре перед отабеком появился молодой человек в чёрном рабочем халате и перчатках, лицо его было бледным, а глаза жирно подведены синим карандашом.  
\- и незачем так орать, - наставительно произнес он, сдёрнул перчатку и протянул отабеку руку, - попович георгий владимирович. с чем пожаловали, что беспокоит?  
\- гоша, - мила укоризненно покачала головой, - это же отабек алтын.  
\- что, тот самый? - попович окинул отабека гораздо более заинтересованным взглядом, - интересно девки пляшут…  
\- земля - поповичу, приём! - мила постучала по столу, - тебе за это время удалось что-нибудь выяснить?  
\- ах да, - гоша снял и вторую перчатку, а потом выкинул обе себе за спину - там определенно что-то разбилось. - как я и думал, заклятье индивидуальное, штучная работа, любо-дорого посмотреть! а не вот этот масс-маркет, которым мы тут занимаемся!  
\- ближе к телу, - прищурилась мила.  
\- а это, собственно, всё - чьих-то конкретных следов мне обнаружить не удалось, - он развёл руками.  
\- то есть вы не знаете, кто и зачем сделал это с юрой? - уточнил отабек и сжал кулаки так, что ногти впились в ладони.  
\- есть у меня одна идея, - попович почему-то отвёл глаза.  
\- гоша, не томи, - попросила мила.  
\- мне вчера нужно было зайти к никифорову, акт приёмки подписать, - гоша поправил укладку, будто не зная, куда деть руки, - так вот, когда я остановился перед дверью, то слышал, что виктор там не один, а с юрой. и они… ну ты сама понимаешь.  
\- почему ты так уверен, что с ним был именно юра? - резко спросила мила.  
\- он его по имени назвал, так что я уверен, - веско произнес попович.  
\- так может этот ваш виктор наложил на него заклятье? - вмешался в разговор отабек.  
\- зачем бы никифорову это делать? - мила наморщила лоб, - он никогда не выглядел заинтересованным в юре в этом ключе.  
\- мы можем пойти от обратного и понять, что нам нужно, чтобы снять чары, - гоша начал увлеченно жестикулировать, - по крайней мере, главный компонент у нас есть.  
он помахал в сторону отабека и продолжил:  
\- каким бы сложным не было заклятье, общие правила должны работать даже в этом случае! а значит, нам всего лишь необходимо, чтобы юра сам, по доброй воле, поцеловал того, кого он действительно любит и вуаля!  
\- он меня сейчас даже не помнит, - прошептал отабек.  
\- а вот это уже детали, - гоша пожал плечами, - со своей стороны могу только снабдить сонным зельем и пожелать удачи.  
\- не факт, что оно сработает так, как надо, - заметила мила.  
\- я его делал и оно работает всегда! - оскорбился попович.  
\- можете мне хоть что-нибудь объяснить? - отабек откровенно устал чувствовать себя третьим лишним в разговоре и ничего не понимать.  
\- гоша предлагает нам сделать следующее: ввести юру в состояние полусна, чтобы сработало его подсознание и он смог тебя вспомнить, - разъяснила ему мила.  
\- так почему мы тогда еще здесь?!  
\- потому что есть определенный риск и побочный эффект, - неохотно отозвался попович, - если субъект всё-таки очнется в неподходящий момент, то возненавидит тебя навсегда, и ничем это будет уже не исправить.  
\- я готов рискнуть, - твёрдо сказал отабек.  
\- тогда сделаем так, - мила обвела их глазами, - гоша, отправляйся к юре, подлей ему зелье и не забудь засечь время.  
\- обижаешь, я же профессионал, - фыркнул попович.  
\- отабек, а мы с тобой сходим проведать нашего дорогого начальника.  
\- хочешь прочитать его мысли? - догадался отабек.  
\- нет, это мне не по силам, он здорово закрывается, - скривилась мила, - но в крайнем случае мы можем спросить прямо, какого хрена ему надо от нашего юрочки.

уже уходя, отабек обратил внимание на огромную доску, на которой мелом были изображены различные математические символы, причудливо переплетающиеся с формулами из органической химии.  
\- а это, - он кивнул на доску, - то самое сонное зелье?  
\- это, мой дорогой друг, кое-что посерьезнее, - улыбка поповича стала мечтательной, - то, что лежит в основе всего, чем я тут занимаюсь.  
\- формула любви? - догадался отабек.  
мила, уже стоявшая у дверей, застонала.  
\- вот именно, молодой человек! любовь - это опасный яд, но если вычислить его точные составляющие и дозировку, то яд сможет стать лекарством от всех болезней! - гоша заливался соловьем и ничто в мире не способно было его остановить.

отабек так бы и стоял как столб, завороженный этими речами, если бы не мила - плечом и одной рукой зажимая уши, другой рукой она вытолкала отабека в коридор, проорав напоследок: "гоша, мы ушли, не забудь про зелье!"  
\- просила же тебя, - пристыдила она алтына.  
\- прости, я как-то замешкался.  
\- да ничего, - мила вздохнула и понизила голос, - говорят, у гоши в роду была сирена, поэтому про любовь он всегда задвигает только так.  
\- ага, понятно, - отабек попытался справиться с этой новой информацией.  
\- пошли к никифорову, это в конце коридора. будем надеяться, что он на месте.

\- юрий, ну что ты делаешь, мне вообще-то работать надо, - услышали они игривый мужской голос, вплотную подойдя к кабинету.  
сердце отабека пропустило удар.  
\- ну сейчас я им устрою, - возмущенно зашипела мила и резко распахнула дверь.

две фигуры рядом с письменным столом сразу же отпрянули друг от друга. отабек осторожно заглянул внутрь - юры здесь не было, а лица этих двоих ему были незнакомы.

\- мила, ты что-то хотела? - первым пришел в себя мужчина лет тридцати с пепельными волосами.  
"это и есть виктор никифоров", - понял отабек.  
\- виктор андреевич, а я вроде слышала, что вы говорили про юру, - мила удивлённо заморгала.  
\- про юру? - никифоров на мгновение запнулся, а потом рассмеялся - голос у него был красивый, бархатный, - я говорил с юри кацуки, это наш уважаемый гость и коллега из японии.  
молодой азиат, уже успевший отойти к креслу рядом со столом, вежливо улыбнулся и кивнул.

\- здрасьте, - пробормотала мила. - то есть юру вы не видели?  
\- разве что утром на проходной, - виктор пожал плечами, - но мне показалось, что он был не в духе.  
\- понятно, - мила схватила отабека за руку и потащила к двери, - тогда мы пойдем искать дальше!  
\- удачи в поисках! - пожелал им виктор, прежде чем вернуться к прерванному разговору с коллегой.

\- мда, виктор теперь отпадает, нет у него мотива, - мила пожевала губу, - чёрт бы побрал эти одинаковые имена!  
\- а у вас в институте больше юр нет? - осторожно уточнил отабек.  
\- только один-единственный, - мила мрачно посмотрела на него, - ну что, пошли тогда, будем из юрки спящую красавицу делать.


	6. глава шестая, в которой всё оказывается сложнее, чем в сказках

\- а ты уверен, что он не проснется в самый неподходящий момент? - еще раз уточнила мила.  
\- я же маг, а не анестезиолог, - подчеркнул гоша, - поэтому, конечно, уверен! вырубится как миленький - я ему в кофе двойную дозу накапал.  
\- отабек, твой выход, - мила решительно подозвала к себе алтына, - значит так, сейчас заходишь в кабинет к юре и делаешь или говоришь что угодно, чтобы он тебя поцеловал, ты меня понял?  
\- понял, - кивнул отабек.  
\- заходи уже давай, пикап-мастер, - захихикал попович и распахнул перед ним дверь.

подавив острое желание двинуть ему по роже (точнее, отложив это желание на более поздний срок), отабек шагнул через порог кабинета, на котором значилось "плисецкий ю.а."  
он огляделся и у него защемило сердце - на рабочем столе, подложив руку под голову, спал юра и сладко посапывал во сне.

лампа не была включена и в кабинете царил полумрак, поэтому отабек подошел ближе и жадно вгляделся в знакомые черты, ища следы каких-либо изменений. юрино лицо определенно еще больше похудело, щеки впали и четко обозначились синяки под глазами.

"срочно нужен постельный режим - как разберемся с этим, все праздники будем только есть и спать", - мысленно отметил себе отабек.  
он заметил, что на переносице у плисецкого уже образовалась вертикальная складка и потянулся её разгладить, но только его пальцы коснулись юры, как тот выдохнул:  
\- бека…

отабек замер. что там мила ему наказывала? точно, разговаривать и трогать можно, только осторожно.  
\- я здесь, - негромко сказал он и погладил юрину щеку.  
юра тут же, не просыпаясь, поймал его руку и сунул себе под голову, а потом как-то жалобно попросил:  
\- бека, ты только не уходи!  
\- я никуда не уйду, - ответил отабек и осторожно дотронулся до юриных волос - в скайпе не было заметно, насколько они отросли с осени.  
\- мне без тебя так плохо, - всё еще не открывая глаз, признался юра, - куда ты вдруг пропал?

"ты же сам удалил меня отовсюду", - хотелось сказать отабеку, но он сдержался.  
\- я больше никуда не денусь, обещаю, - твёрдо сказал он. - только юра…  
\- да, бека?  
\- для этого ты должен меня поцеловать, - отабек замялся, - я понимаю, если ты не хочешь…  
\- бек, я хочу, правда, но мне нельзя, - губы юры сжались и его лицо приобрело суровое выражение.  
\- почему нельзя? - тихонько спросил отабек.  
\- просто нельзя, - вздохнул юра, высвободил его руку и переплел их пальцы, - такой сон хороший, останься со мной еще немножко.

пользуясь моментом, отабек стянул резинку с его волос - пряди рассыпались по плечам.  
\- юрочка, хороший мой, - еле слышно шептал он и гладил юру по голове - тот всё еще был в полусне, но ластился к его рукам как кот.  
\- почему мне нельзя остаться с тобой? - безрадостно спросил юра, - почему она меня этого лишает?  
\- она? - осторожно уточнил отабек.  
\- лилия, карга старая, - фыркнул плисецкий и поморщился, - достала уже со своими нотациями.  
\- если ты сейчас меня поцелуешь, то всё это закончится.  
\- правда? - юра засомневался и заметался во сне.  
\- честное отабеково.

не открывая глаз, юра приподнял голову и неуверенно потянулся к нему - отабек едва удержал себя от желания ринуться навстречу, помнил всё-таки, что это юра должен поцеловать его первым.  
он ощутил дыхание на своих губах - юра был так близко, вот еще чуть-чуть…

лежащий на столе мобильник внезапно заорал что-то попсовое и невнятное, и на экране высветилось: "джей-джей".  
глаза юры широко распахнулись.  
отабек всё еще был на расстоянии вздоха от его лица.

\- какого хуя?! - взревел юра и оттолкнул оторопевшего и не успевшего среагировать отабека так, что тот отлетел и ударился об стену. - ты кто такой? я тебя сейчас в прах развею!  
\- юра, подожди, я сейчас всё объясню, - отабек начал приподниматься, держась за голову, - наверняка шишка будет немаленькая.  
\- ВОН ОТСЮДА! - заорал плисецкий, над его головой сгустились неметафорические тучи, а в кабинете раздался гром и засверкали молнии. 

хлопнула дверь - гоша с милой подслушивали под дверью, а потому поспешили на помощь отабеку.  
\- так вот вы где, товарищ алтын! - радостно зачирикала мила, - а мы вас по всем этажам обыскались уже!

она заслонила отабека от юры, пока гоша помогал ему подняться.  
\- я еще раз спрашиваю - что это за хрен в моем кабинете?! - зашипел юра.  
\- юрочка, ну ты что, это же наш приглашенный для корпоратива диджей!  
\- бабичева, ты охуела, что ли, какой я тебе юрочка?! - зло выплюнул плисецкий. - этот ваш диджей только что пытался меня засосать, пока я спал!  
\- наверное, он просто… проверял, дышишь ли ты! - предположила мила, - хотел оказать первую помощь в случае чего!  
\- именно так, - мрачно подтвердил отабек.  
\- у тебя телефон звонит, - гоша вставил свои пять копеек, указывая на ползующий по столу на вибрации мобильный.  
\- без тебя знаю, - процедил юра, - свалили нахуй из моего кабинета! и парамедика своего забирайте!  
"а ты медик, юра?"- некстати всплыло в голове у отабека - видимо, приложился он и впрямь знатно.  
\- уже уходим! - покладисто закивала мила.

она и гоша подхватили алтына и практически на руках вынесли его из кабинета.  
последнее, что увидел отабек, прежде чем дверь захлопнулась, - это как юра берет телефон, расплывается в довольной улыбке и начинает трещать по-французски.  
"наверняка этот хрен канадский ему названивает, чтоб его", - мелькнуло у него в голове.

ребята дотащили его прямиком до гошиной лаборатории и усадили в спрятанное в углу кресло.  
\- всё пропало, - горестно протянул попович и начал причитать, - потеряли мы нашего юрку теперь уже навсегда!  
\- тихо ты, - шикнула на него мила и повернулась к отабеку. - ты как себя чувствуешь?  
\- живой, но шишка будет, - угрюмо констатировал он.  
\- что же нам, бедным, делать? - гоша продолжал заламывать руки в печали.  
\- да, обидно, что не получилось, - мила закусила губу. - в любом случае, нам нужен новый план.  
\- у меня он уже есть, - отабек встал с твёрдым намерением направиться к двери, - теперь я хотя бы знаю, кто стоит за всем этим.  
\- и кто? - мила и гоша навострили уши.  
\- лилия барановская. я намерен пойти к ней и сделать так, чтобы она расколдовала юру обратно.  
\- с ума сошел?! - попович в ужасе схватился за сердце - правда, не за своё, а за стоявшее рядом и заспиртованное в банке.  
\- даже если это и лилия, то она никогда тебя не послушает, - с сожалением сказала мила.  
\- а я попробую, - упрямо заявил отабек, - где её можно найти?  
\- да пойми же, она тебя в мышь превратит или в лягушку!  
\- или в неведомую зверушку, - мрачно подтвердил гоша и еще раз погладил банку.  
\- я всё равно пойду, - отабек вскинул голову, - и никто из вас меня не остановит.  
\- да что тебя останавливать, раз уж решил, - мила обреченно махнула рукой, - третий этаж, прямо и потом налево до упора.  
\- спасибо, - поблагодарил её отабек и выбежал из лаборатории.

\- гоша, пропадет же человек, - всхлипнула мила, - даром что чокнутый.  
\- что чокнутый, что влюбленный - это для медицины одно и тоже, - наставительно сказал попович.


	7. глава седьмая, в которой с ведьмами борются при помощи шампанского

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> прошу во всём винить hedgehoney, а в появлении криса особенно

отабек решительно вошел в приёмную, но столкнулся с непреодолимым препятствием в лице секретаря.

\- а ну стоять, - тот ловко выскользнул из-за стола и заслонил собой дверь в кабинет.  
\- мне нужно к барановской, - сказал отабек.  
\- лилия анатольевна занята, - важно ответил секретарь и с любопытством наклонил голову, - а вы, собственно, по какому вопросу?  
\- скажите ей, что это по поводу плисецкого, она поймет.  
\- как интересно и загадочно, - усмехнулся секретарь и покачал головой. - как вас ей представить?  
\- отабек алтын.  
\- а я крис, очень приятно, - секретарь стрельнул в отабека глазками. - вот только сейчас у неё фельцман, так что это надолго.  
\- ничего, я подожду, - отабек нашарил взглядом стулья для посетителей. 

вопреки его ожиданиям секретарь, то есть крис, не спешил возвращаться к работе, а присел рядом с ним.  
\- и что же такой симпатичный молодой человек делает в нашем институте? - практически промурлыкал он.  
\- меня пригласили быть диджеем на новогоднем корпоративе, - отабек вспомнил гениальную идею милы.  
\- так вы тот самый гость с юга! - обрадовался крис. - как же, много о вас слышал! но я почему-то думал, что вы будете с группой…  
\- нет, я предпочитаю работать один.  
\- а что по поводу плисецкого? вы с ним знакомы? - глаза криса жадно впились в него.  
\- можно и так сказать, - уклончиво ответил отабек.

от очередных расспросов его спасла распахнувшаяся дверь кабинета и свирепого вида мужчина, который буквально выбежал оттуда.  
\- и я в седьмой раз повторяю вам, яков петрович, что мой окончательный ответ - "нет", - донеслось ему в спину, а вскоре и обладательница этого надменного голоса тоже появилась в дверях.  
\- ведьма! - прорычал тот, прежде чем покинуть приёмную.  
\- мужчины, - фыркнула лилия (отабек видел её впервые, но сразу понял, что это была именно она) и перевела свой взгляд на криса:  
\- кто этот юноша?  
\- отабек алтын, - услужливо подсказал крис.  
\- ах это вы… - отабек был готов поклясться, что её взгляд затуманился ненавистью, - что ж, проходите, раз пришли.  
отабек сглотнул и шагнул за ней в кабинет, в спину ему сочувственно смотрел крис.

лилия процокала каблуками прямо к окну, где начала внимательно осматривать листья стоявших на широком подоконнике растений.  
отабек дошел до середины комнаты и неловко замер, не решаясь начать разговор - вся его смелость куда-то улетучилась.  
\- так что вы хотели, молодой человек? - через некоторое время поинтересовалась она.  
из-за безразличности её тона отабек сразу вспомнил о своей цели и заново разозлился:  
\- я хочу, чтобы вы расколдовали юру!  
\- исключено, - лилия покачала головой, - вы сами не понимаете, о чём просите.  
\- тогда скажите, зачем вы вообще это сделали!

лилия помолчала некоторое время, прежде чем ответить.  
\- мне знакомо ваше имя, потому что юра неоднократно упоминал о вас, - наконец-то сказала она, - более того, можно было сразу же сказать, что бедный мальчик влюбился.  
\- и что, вам это помешало? - с вызовом ответил отабек.  
\- ну конечно же! - лилия внезапно повернулась к нему лицом и отабек невольно отшатнулся, когда увидел, что зрачки у неё вертикальные, как у кошки. - вы же не понимаете, что у юры уникальные способности! он должен тратить всё своё время на то, чтобы развивать свой дар, а не на эти нелепые чувства!  
\- вы считаете чужие чувства нелепыми? - недобро сузил глаза отабек.  
\- это всё иллюзии и наваждение, - презрительно заявила лилия, - это пройдет.  
\- тогда почему же вы так испугались, что решили его заколдовать?  
\- молодой человек, нужно что-то гораздо большее, чем юношеская влюбленность, чтобы меня напугать, - хищно усмехнулась барановская.

отабек почувствовал, что закипает и держать лицо ему становится всё труднее.  
\- расколдуйте его сейчас же! - потребовал он.  
\- этого я сделать не могу, - лилия издевательски развела руками, - в нашем мире так дела не делаются, своё же заклятье снять нельзя - поэтому и требуется три раза подумать, прежде чем колдовать.  
\- значит, я сделаю это сам, - лицо отабека помрачнело, но его голос был твёрд.  
\- расколдуете его силой своей великой любви? - насмешливо уточнила барановская.  
\- если понадобится, - алтын невозмутимо кивнул, злость потихоньку уходила, уступая место железному спокойствию.

лилия какое-то время смотрела на него и в её глазах даже появилось что-то, похожее на интерес.  
\- знаете, что, мальчик, - тихо сказала она, - я желаю вам удачи. быть может, вы сумеете доказать, что были правы, а я нет. но торопитесь - если вы не успеете до полуночи, то юра останется таким навсегда. а я слышала, что у него уже есть новый поклонник.  
\- я с этим разберусь. до свиданья.

отабек развернулся и вышел за дверь, где его уже ждал обеспокоенный крис:  
\- так это что, всё правда?  
\- и сколько ты слышал? - поинтересовался отабек, решив не стесняться и сразу перейти на "ты".  
\- я слышал всё, - крис помахал стетоскопом у него перед носом, - и не понимаю, как лилия анатольевна могла так поступить!  
\- что ж, у неё свои мотивы, - отабек пожал плечами.  
\- но это же ужасно! - свистящим шепотом сообщил крис и закатил глаза, - значит так, время уже четыре, сейчас я отведу тебя к никифорову и его банде и будете решать, что делать с заклятьем.  
\- а юры там не будет?  
\- он сейчас занят доработкой нашего специального проекта для комиссии, - отмахнулся крис и еще раз внимательно посмотрел на отабека, - нет уж, сначала мы с тобой сходим на обед, а то эти оболтусы, конечно же, не додумались накормить нашего дорогого гостя.  
\- я выпил кофе, - вяло запротестовал отабек.  
\- кофе - это не еда, - безапелляционно заявил крис и подхватил его под руку, - всё, пошли скорей, пока барановская нас не спалила.  
\- а мои вещи? я их в лаборатории у поповича оставил, - вдруг вспомнил отабек.  
\- ничего с ними там не сделается, - уверенно заявил крис, - к гоше ходить особо нет желающих - сам понимаешь. давай, хватит ломаться, наша скатерть-самобранка такое шампанское с устрицами делает - закачаешься!

что-то подсказывало отабеку - даже тот факт, что он не пьет, ураган под названием крис остановить не в состоянии.


End file.
